The Power of the Career's
by hungergamesfan51
Summary: This is Cato's POV the entire Hunger Games all the way up to his final fight with the deadly hounds. What it's like to be a career, how Cato kills so easily, and what Cato does the entire Hunger Games. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is my second fanfic. Anyway, this is Cato's POV for the entire Hunger Games. Enjoy.**

I wake up the day of the reaping. Our house is a big house for district two, and we're pretty rich, but not even close to how rich we'll become after I win the Hunger Games. Today was the big day; I'd been training my whole life for the Hunger Games. I've learned to be possibly the best at swordplay and spear throwing in all the districts. Not to mention the fact that I'll probably be the strongest person on the Hunger Games and can kill without a second thought. I can't help being nervous although I know that I'll win. The reaping starts in only one hour. Time to get ready. I quickly change into my usual comfortable outfit and head downstairs. I briefly wonder who will volunteer for the girl's.

I go downstairs and sit down in my nice arm chair and turn on my large flat screen TV. Time to do a little homework on the games, I check out the other tapes looking for some possible competitors. Some look fairly tough. In district twelve a girl volunteers for her sister, I want to kill her the second I look at her. She's got a look in her eyes like she thinks she's tough but she definitely isn't. I'll kill her right away. There's also a boy who's fairly strong although he's probably a foot shorter and a hundred pounds lighter than me. That' s when I get a big surprise in district eleven, a little girl is chosen, but then a huge boy, even bigger and stronger than me is chosen. I tell myself not to worry, he doesn't have much skill in weapons, and even if he does it's nothing like me. A boy with a crippled foot is chosen in district nine, a girl with a crazy fox like face is chosen in district five. She actually looks mentally unstable; she looks exactly like a deadly fox.

Before I know it I'm at the reaping. Our mayor gives our usual boring speech and I look at our previous winners. We've got twenty two previous winners of the Hunger Games, the most of any district. We had so many, the Capitol actually had to build more really nice houses for the winner's to live in. This year's mentor is my personal favorite, Maog. Maog won with his incredible skill in sword and spear play, just like me. He's the perfect mentor for me as he basically is me. He set a Hunger Games record by killing fifteen of the twenty four tributes. I'm going to try to beat his record this year, but even if I don't I'll still win. I've got everything under control. I really like the spotlight, and I'm going to be the best winner of any of the Hunger Games. I can't wait to start living in a huge house with plenty of food and entertainment. The only thing between that and me is the Hunger Games.

"Ladies first," Says our district representative "Any volunteers before we start?"

Immediately a girl jumps up on the stage, "I'm Clove Teg and I volunteer."

"Ok then, any male volunteers?"

"I volunteer! My name's Cato Ober and I volunteer for the annual Hunger Games 74"

I stare at the girl and drown out the rest of the words. She looks hard at me and then gives me an extremely evil grin. I wonder what her skills are and how good of a fighter she is. I take the time to size her up, from her feet to her head. She's got very strong legs, if I were to guess she's extremely skilled in different kinds of kicks. She's got a strong stomach too; in fact she's the picture of health. She's got very long, strong, sinewy arms, and a pretty face, she'll be sure to get plenty of sponsors. I'm also positive she's a knife thrower from the looks of her arms, a knife thrower might be tough to beat, I'll have to kill her with a spear from a distance. From what I've seen my biggest competitor outside of the career's will probably be Thresh. I could be wrongI zone out during the rest of the mayor's speech, waiting to get on the train. I know exactly which foods I'll eat, an orangey tasting chicken, the food that increases performance the most.

We finally get on the train and I decide to talk to my fellow tribute, it's best to have them trust and like you before you kill them. "Clove, when the games start, do you want to form a career alliance?"

"Sure, we'll kill the people with the top scores first."

"I'll kill whoever and whatever gets in my way." I mean it. I've never understood why people can't kill other people. It's the same as running, you just do it you don't feel the pain so why not kill them? I go upstairs, wondering who I'll kill first. I dream about the games, I see myself and Clove as the final two contestants, she throws something at me, but it's moving in slow motion and I easily dodge it. Then, I stab her in the heart and she falls to the ground. I hear Claudius Templesmith, "Congratulations to Cato Ober! The winner of the 74th Hunger Games!" I wake up in triumph, bring it on Hunger Games, I'd destroy all the other tributes. I quickly get dressed and go to training. I'm the second one there, a boy from district one beat me to it. I walk over and throw the spear a good hundred yards. It lands smack dead in the center of the target. A perfect shot, but then what did I expect? I am the best. The boy turns and looks at me. He smiles and then takes out a sword. He's clearly got a lot of skill.

"Career alliance during games?" I ask him

"Yeah, the girl, Glimmer is also a career, I'm Craig."

"Cato"

I keep handling the most dangerous weapons with ease, clearly intimidating the other tributes. I go to eat lunch and see the boy from district eleven. Might as well invite him to our group, I cock a finger at him. He stares daggers at me and shakes his head. I'm furious, how can he just deny me like that? I add him to my kill list along with the girl from district twelve and the girl from district five. I sit down and eat my meal of orange chicken. It's very good and great for my health. Afterwards I do a little bit more of strength training and wrestle and swordfight with some of the instructors. I beat all of them. I'm all ready for the games, all I need now is to get my score and do my interview and then, bring on the games! I can't wait for the games to start though, I can't wait to start killing.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I just wanted to write a story from Cato's POV because no one else has, and he's such a big character. Anyway, if you know my writing you can vouch for me when I say that the story will get much better, and the chapters much longer once I get to the actual games. I really enjoy writing the games and have good ideas for first scenes. Anyway, I really need some reviews, let me know if I should continue and what you think of this chapter. Once again, my writing will get a lot better next chapter and during the games. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

I walk into the stylist's room. I already know what to do, just go along with whatever they do. My stylist team comes in. They circle me for a while, cut my hair a little shorter, paint my nails black, and finally apply some makeup on my face. Then, my stylist comes in. She's tall and unlike most of the people in the Capitol not incredibly fat. She's got more makeup on her finger than my mother wears in a year. She's actually pretty disgusting. She circles me and finally decides to go with a dark blue outfit that makes me appear very strong and menacing. I don't like it, but it does look good on me. I really don't like her though; if she was in the Games she'd be the first to die by my hands.

District one's chariot goes out and Clove still isn't here. She finally steps in and I gasp in surprise, tomboy Clove is wearing a light gold dress. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, because I know that I'll need Clove in my pack of careers. She looks at me, "You don't look much better." She says with a scowl. This time I have to laugh. Its cut short as Clove punches me hard in the arm. Our chariot goes out and I know exactly what angle I'll play. I stand up and go for the classic triumphant look with my hands clenched over my head. The crowd loves it. Clove's standing there waving and blowing air kisses. The chariot ride finally, mercifully, stops. I'm tired, and need my rest for tomorrow, the scoring. I start to go up but decide to watch the rest of the chariots. Who knows I might even learn something. The other chariots and outfits are nothing special. Until district twelve comes up. They're literally on fire. I gasp, hoping they might burn to death before realizing it's a fire that doesn't burn. They can't outshine me like this! They think they can just come in, capture the Capitol's hearts, and leave. They think there won't be consequences. They're wrong, there's always consequences. They will pay the ultimate price for this.

I go to bed furious, but I don't dream, I'm that tired. When I wake up it's almost time to go the scoring. I eat a quick and delicious meal of cereal and a potato. I rush over to the scoring, the girl from district one had just come out, meaning it was my turn. Before I go in, "Career alliance?"

"Sure" She answers. I walk in and see the Game makers, hoping for something interesting to see. I first pick up a spear, go to the very edge of the room, and throw the spear almost 150 yards into a dead bulls-eye. Then I pick up a weight and throw it as far as I can. It lands about fifteen feet away, but it's around 350 pounds so, not bad. Now, I take the sword and show them a quick demonstration of my incredible skill. They're clearly impressed. They'll be more impressed after they see me win. I show them some quick hand to hand fighting moves. Finally, they've seen enough and they dismiss me.

Afterwards, I go over to Clove, "How did you think you did?"

"Not bad" She answers. The scores go on. Most people don't realize how big of a part the scores are. The difference between a nine and ten is huge. A ten is almost always the top score you can get, a nine is a good score, but won't have sponsors lining up down the block like a ten will. First there's district one. Both tributes score an eight. Then, Clove comes up. She scores a nine. My name goes up and I clench my fists hard. Ten, just what I expected. No one else scores above a seven until district eleven. The boy who's bigger than me… what's his name? Threo? No, I think its Thresh, scores a ten as well. This boy is tougher than I though. He's going to be a tough kill. Then, district twelve comes up. I'm expecting two fives. Instead, the boy pulls an eight and the girl an eleven. Who is this girl? She's obviously not your average puny district twelve tribute. Who does she think she is? She's not eleven material. I'd have been surprised if she even got a seven, but an eleven? Come on. I've got to kill her first; I can't let her get far enough into the Games to do serious damage.

I head back to the stylist's room. This time, I'm dressed in all black. I hate wearing uncomfortable clothes. I'd prefer to just skip ahead to the Hunger Games. The girl, Glimmer goes first. She looks sexy in a see through dress. Then the boy comes up and has an okay interview. Clove goes and her interview passes uneventfully. My turn. First question, "What's your favorite thing in the Capitol?"

"The Hunger Games, I love the killing in them."

"Which tribute do you fear the most?"

"None, but if I were them I'd fear me."

"Do you have a girlfriend back home?"

"No, I'm too dangerous to be involved in a relationship."

"What about that ten? Anything you can tell us?"

"I can't tell you anything, except that if I were you, I'd put my money on me. I'm going to win, I'll kill everyone without a second thought."

The interview goes on like that until I hear the buzzer and the interview is over. I didn't think I did badly. I zone out for the rest of the interviews until district eleven. The girl actually might be hard to kill, if I were to guess, she's an incredibly skilled tree climber. Thresh is one of my main opponents, he's the kind of guy who seems quiet, but I've got a feeling he's going to be very tough. District twelve's girl, the one who got an eleven, has the silliest interview I've ever seen. I actually gag when she keeps spinning like a damn top. Finally, it's the boy. His interview is forgetful until he says he's in love with Katniss. Dang, it's a brilliant strategy; he's going to get a lot of sponsors. I should've thought of that. He's pretty smart, I've got to keep him close, keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer. I force myself to calm down and not kill him right now. He's going down, he will die.

The Games start tomorrow; it's time to show the Capitol that I'm going to win the Hunger Games, I've trained my whole life and now I'm going to win. I dream the same dream of triumph again; no doubt a sign that I'm going to win. I'm all set to live in Victor's Village and to be rich beyond my wildest dreams. I want the fame more than anything though, I want people to come up to me and ask me to sign a sheet of paper. When I wake up I'm quickly dressed in the uniform of the Hunger Games this year. For the first time, as I'm leaving, I wonder if I will get out of the arena. I quickly push the thought out of my head though, of course I will I'm the best there is. I get in the circle and see a nice sword and two spears next to the cornucopia. Those are mine. I count down from sixty. Fifty, forty, thirty, twenty, ten… The whole time I'm looking around. It looks like the girl will make a dash for the cornucopia after all. Let's see if that eleven helps her when she faces me. The boy from district twelve is definitely going towards the cornucopia. The boy Thresh is going for the cornucopia. When I'm at one I tense myself, and the horn goes off. Anybody ready to play?

**I'll try and update soon. Please review this chapter everyone. Also, I've got some really good ideas during the Games. I promise the next chapter will be much better so stick with me. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

I run towards the Cornucopia. I'm dashing for a sword, when I see Thresh coming at it as well. He's closer to the sword and is going to get there about half a second before me. He grabs the sword, and then I punch him in the face, hard. He's stronger than I thought though, and holds on to the sword. I smile; it's very fun hitting people, "Should've teamed up with me, huh?" I follow up my statement with a punch in the gut. He doubles over, but not before he throws the sword about twenty yards away. He's going to pay for that. I hit him with a right hook in the face, then a left, and then another right. I hit him so hard that he spins around. He's on his hands and knees now, gasping for air. I walk slowly towards him; savoring the moment I'm going to kill him.

Then, out of nowhere he hits me in the face, I've trained my body to barely feel pain, but even so I'm knocked back a step. He hits me in the gut, hard, and I feel the wind knocked out of me. I'm gasping for air, and shoot him a murderous look. He takes the sword and runs away. I'm not going to be careful with him, but I'm not going to let the temper get the better of me either. I'll wait to kill him. I run over to a boy running away with a sword, and snap his neck. The cannon goes off, it feels good, my first kill of the Hunger Games. I'm actually laughing as I take his sword, the expression on his face; right before he died is priceless. Killing is even better than I thought it would be. With the sword I head back to Craig, Clove, Glimmer, and another career I just met, Mag. She's very silent, but she's good with a sword. The great thing about being a career is you don't even have to find a spot to camp during the Hunger Games, you just claim the lake. I go over to my gang, and am surprised to see the boy from district twelve there. He looks at me, "I'm good with a knife, I'd like to join you guys, and I know where to find Katniss." He then explains to me how Katniss is a master with swords, and that's how she got an eleven. Also, she's great at living in open plains.

"We have to hunt, pick off the easy targets first, and maybe even find Thresh or Katniss." I say. Everyone else agrees and we go hunting. Clove and I are wearing the night vision goggles that Craig got in his pack. After about a few hours of hunting we see some smoke about two miles away. We run over and see a girl by a fire. I don't even look at her; Clove throws a knife, and nails her in the stomach. We each follow it up with one cut each.

"Let's just camp here for the night." Glimmer says.

"Yeah, we might even be able to kill someone else here." Says Craig. That's when I realize the cannon hasn't gone off.

"Shouldn't the cannon have gone off yet?" I say.

"I've got it." Says Peeta, with that he goes back to the girl.

"When are we going to get rid of him?" Glimmer says.

"Wait Glimmer, he's pretty good with a knife." Craig says.

Peeta comes back, "Was she dead?" Clove asks.

"No, but she is now." Peeta answers. To prove his point the cannon goes off.

That's when I hear a branch crack above my head. I look up and see an outline of a girl, its Katniss. Glimmer sees her too and fires an arrow from her bow. It misses by about five feet though. I know I must go up to get her down. I start to climb up. "Wait Cato, take this." Says Glimmer, handing me a knife.

"Thanks Glimmer," I say and start to climb up the tree. I see Katniss climbing up even farther. About sixty feet up a branch snaps and I start to fall. I position myself so I won't land on my head or neck. I still land on my back.

"She'll have to come down eventually," Says Craig. I wait down at the bottom of the tree for a long time. Then I start to hear a light sawing above our heads. I ignore the noise thinking it's some kind of an animal. Then I hear a crash about five feet from me. Years of training keep me alive. With one glance I recognize the kind of insect it is, a kind of highly venomous bee known as "Tracker Jackers". I run along with Craig, Peeta, and Clove. We each get one bite, except for Clove who gets two. I see Glimmer and Mag call for me to come back and save them, but years of training have made me smart. Years of training have made my heart cold. Years of training have made me not care about my cold heart. Years of training made me not turn back to help them. Years of training killed Glimmer and Mag. I hear their agonized screams.

I reach the lake and jump into it. About one minute later, I see Peeta heading back to the clearing. Not knowing what he's doing I run after him. He sees me and runs back even faster. I'm catching up. When I'm about one hundred feet away I hear Peeta telling Katniss to run. What is he doing? He's going to die for trying to save Katniss. I burst into the clearing just in time to see Katniss burst out of the other side of the clearing. I take out my sword and quickly cut Peeta in the back of the leg. It's a deep cut too; the cut will kill him without advanced medical attention. Peeta screams and falls to the ground. Unlike the rest of the careers would, I don't laugh at his wounds just stare at him. Then I hear a branch snap behind me. It's Thresh. Time to kill Thresh, the guy who beat me in a fight.

I swing my sword out of its sheath and charge him with a vicious first strike. I can't stop myself from spilling out my feelings, "You think you can just get the same score as me, refuse to join our alliance, and then beat me in a fight!? You may think you're the best out there because you beat me. But let me tell you something Thresh, you're going to die. I'm going to kill you. You're going to die now Thresh." To punctuate my words I thrust my sword at him, and see the fear in his eyes.

**Sorry this took me so long to update guys, I was finishing "Strength". Now that I'm done I will update much more quickly. What did you guys think of this chapter? Please review everybody! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wesley- That was actually accidental rushing as I don't have the book, and didn't remember that they were days apart. I'm sorry about that.**

**Maria-Lilly Kon- Thanks, that was my favorite paragraph too!**

**Laxxgoal31- Yeah, I don't have the book right now, so there were a few mistakes.**

**AJLL- Thanks, I'm slowing down on this chapter.**

**All right so here goes people…**

I strike faster than lightning, Thresh barely blocks the blow, and before he retaliates I strike again. Thresh attempts the disarming maneuver, and I realize that if I go with it I'll probably have a better chance of beating him. I hit Thresh's sword and both of our swords go flying. Thresh is faster than I thought, he pins me down. What the hell? I see Thresh rear back, and send his fist flying towards me. The last thing I see before I blank out is Clove with her knives, as a reward to Clove, I'll kill her last.

When I wake up I see Clove throwing a knife at Thresh, Thresh blocks the knife with another knife. I start to run towards Thresh, and see Clove's knife catch him in the leg. Thresh falls to the ground, and looks up to see me glaring at him. "This is the same thing as the Cornucopia, only this time you'll die." There's a second pause, and then Thresh throws his knife at me. I dodge it easily, the knife missing me by about a foot. Then, I hear Clove scream and hear her crumple to the ground.

Thresh looks at me, "You'll die Cato, you can kill me, but you'll still die." I feel something snap inside of me, and let the anger out with a roar. I grab Thresh by his shirt and haul him to his feet, a feat of incredible strength. With all my strength I punch Thresh in the gut, once, twice, three times, each hit feeling even better than the last. Finally, summoning power I never even knew I had, I hit Thresh and send him flying backwards four feet. I follow Thresh and punch Thresh, the instant my hand makes contact with Thresh's chest, I feel a feeling of power I've never felt before. Thresh falls to the ground, unconscious. He regains consciousness within about twenty seconds, but by that time I've gathered my sword an am itching for the chance to use it. I thrust my sword down, waiting for the split second when it hits Thresh's chest, waiting for the cannon to go off, waiting for Thresh to die. My sword never reaches Thresh's chest, I feel a slashing pain on my back and with a look of profound shock on my face, I fall to the ground. My back is bleeding, but not heavily enough to stop me.

I briefly hear the boy with the crippled foot and Thresh exchange words. Hmmm… they've joined an alliance, and the other boy's name is Caon. I manage to get myself up and see Clove lying on the ground. I battle emotions, I want to just kill Clove now, she won't be able to beat me in a fight, not that she'd been able to anyway. On the other hand, it might still pay to have Clove alive and have her be in the alliance. I decide to keep her in my alliance, that being said, I run over to her. "Can you walk?" I ask, if she can't then she's dying here and now.

"Please, I've been through worse than this. Of course I can walk. Oh, and I set up a defense, so we don't always have to watch the supplies." She hasn't had worse than this though; I can see it in her face.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I captured the district three boy and made him rewire the mines so that if someone gets close and we don't deactivate the mines then they'll blow up." As much as I hated to admit it, it was a good idea. We jog back to the base, and see the district three boy there.

"The mines are perfect, right?" I ask.

"Yes sir," He replies

"Nothing can get in without you deactivating them?"

"Nothing sir," He answers.

"Good, now deactivate the mines, I need medicine for my back."

He deactivates the mines, and I put a sterile bandage on my cut across my back, as well as applying some basic medicine to help it heal. I sit down, allowing myself a quick break. How will we get back at Thresh? If only I knew where he was. I think hard, and remember Thresh running to the fields. That's where he must be. I can't wait to kill him, but now, I need to sleep.

"Craig, take watch," I say.

"Fine," He says.

I go to sleep, and dream of me parading back to district the man of the year, the winner of the Hunger Games. I even have Thresh's head in one hand, and Katniss's in the other. I'm awakened from this pleasant dream at sundown to the anthem going off. There's just Glimmer in the sky, and the other girl, I never even learned her name. I motion to Clove and we put on our night vision goggles.

"Craig, go set up some traps, Clove and I are going to hunt down Thresh." I say.

"Good idea Cato, I'll go right now. I wonder who I'll catch." He laughs, obviously imagining the kill.

Clove and I search through the fields, and finally find a cave. We go in, but about fifteen yards away Caon hears us. He jumps up and starts tapping Thresh awake, by the time Thresh gets up Clove and I have them flanked. I charge Thresh, while Clove backs up, taking Caon. Thresh throws two knives, one at me, and one at Clove. I'm forced to drop my sword, or take the knife in the hand. Thresh charges me, and when I'm watching his hands, he kicks me in the stomach. I retaliate with a punch in the gut, but he's faster than I thought and blocks my blow. He punches me in the face, while I'm still pulling back my arm. The smartest thing to do now is to leave, even if it means not killing Thresh now. "This round is a draw. Next round won't be so friendly." I say, and run out of the cave, leaving Clove in there. I know that one of them will die.

I'm jogging back to camp, when I hear a cannon go off. I slow up, knowing that if Clove is still alive, she'll be heading back, and it's best to be looking at her, that way she doesn't stick a knife in my back. I see Clove, and she's smiling, that's good, that means Thresh is probably dead. Right when she catches up to me, I hear a gigantic boom. The mines went off. Clove and I sprint back to camp, and see the wreckage of what once was a great camp. I hear a deep voice in my head, "Kill the boy, he's responsible for this." I sprint over to the boy; he sees what's happening but is too late and too slow to get away. I catch him in a headlock and pull my arms back. The snap happens at almost the same time as the cannon. He falls to the ground, his neck bent at an awkward angle. I sit down and stay there for a while, just thinking about what it will feel like when I kill Katniss. The anthem plays, and I see the face of Caon and the boy I killed in the sky.

That's who Clove killed, I never asked her. I would've preferred Thresh, but Caon did cut my back, so this is good too. Just then, I hear two cannons go off, one after the other. I hear the voice, "Craig is dead." Just me and Clove then in the alliance. I finally drift off to sleep, Clove taking the first watch. I'm an incredibly light sleeper, so if Clove even moved, I'd wake up. I wake up to Clove coming close to me. I roll off to the side and jump up, quickly catching Clove in a chokehold. She laughs and I feel the cold prick of a knife touch my stomach. "It's your watch Cato," She manages to choke out. I let her go. "Well," She says, "Aren't you going to say sorry."

"Why would I do that? That was just what's in store for you if you try to kill me." With that I go take watch and Clove lies down in her tent. Nothing happens in my watch. In the morning I wake up Clove and decide it might be a good thing to start talking to Clove, "So, Clove, what was your home life like?"

She looks at me, and I know I'm not fooling her for a second, "Cato, you're a fool if you think I'll tell you."

"Fine, then, why did you volunteer for the Hunger Games?"

"Because there is no greater honor, what about you?"

"I volunteered because I wanted to feel the power of the careers, the power of being the best there, and for the fame."

"Where's Craig?"

"I think he's dead Clove," I say.

"I thought so, that's good though, one less to kill."

Just then, the anthem starts playing, and Clove and I look at each other, wondering if Craig's face will be up among the dead. There are two faces, the tiny girl, good, she really annoyed me, the tiny little girl… oh boo hoo! I wanted to strangle her the second I saw her. The other one is Craig. So, the voice was right.

"I'll take first watch Clove," I say.

"Fine," She answers.

My watch passes uneventfully, no tributes are anywhere near. I wake up Clove and tell her that it's her watch. It takes a while to go to sleep, but eventually I go to sleep. I'm waken up to Clove lunging down at me with her knife.

**Okay, guys, tell me what you think! Please review. Oh, and when I get five reviews I'll update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, spring training is in full tilt, and coach has been working me A LOT. Anyway, thanks to all the reviews.**

**Laxxgoal31- Once again thanks so much for reviewing!**

**JENNABONSFENALIA- I love it too! Here's your update!**

**AJLL- Thanks, I'm trying to connect them a little bit.**

**Rainstorm- Thanks so much for the three reviews! Also, with the no fight thing, you'll see what's going to happen, although it is a little bit like your idea.**

**Here's the next chapter everyone!**

I roll out of the way, and kick her in the stomach while jumping up. "Why?" I ask, while grabbing my sword.

"Only one of us can survive, it might as well be me."

She works in close and stabs me with the knife. She's slow, she's better from a long range. I quickly knock the knife out of her hand and on the backswing slash at her neck. She does a back flip to avoid my sword, but she's not so fast on my second slash. It catches her in the hand, and she realizes that she can't beat me. She runs, and I chase after her.

She spins and throws three knives at me rapid fire. I hit the ground and roll. The first and second knives whistle over my head, and the third one lands a half inch from my head. I get up, only to see Clove about a quarter of a mile away. I'm gaining on her; soon I'm only an eighth of a mile away. Then, I see Thresh fighting Foxface only about fifty yards away. This is my chance, I can get Clove later. I run full speed, and slam into Thresh ha Ard. He goes flying but somehow stays on his feet.

I quickly pin Foxface down and start to strangle her. Then I see Clove, damn, I forgot about her. She throws her knife at me, and I jump out of the way, but am forced to let Foxface go. Foxface starts to run away, but Clove's knife catches her in the arm and she stops, holding her arm. Me and Thresh, he sweeps low, and before I can jump knocks my legs out from under me. I grab Thresh, and flip him over while flipping myself up, he just stops me from flipping him over, but I'll bet anything that hurt his shoulders really badly. Thresh runs to tackle Clove, and knocks her down, but she quickly pops back up. A square quickly forms, but it doesn't stay for long, Thresh rushes in, Clove and I rush in to intercept him, but he turns and goes for Foxface.

Clove's closer, so I tackle her down. She struggles, but it does no good. I start to strangle her, and whisper in her ear, "Too bad both of us can't win, but this is the way it has to be." She starts struggling harder, but she still can't knock me off. Then, I hear Claudius Templesmith announce that there can be two winners, if they're from the same district. First, I hear Katniss yell, "Peeta!"

I decide to team up with Clove, it will be easier to win. I stop strangling her and help her up; I can see that she decided that it will be easier to win as a team too. She throws a knife at Thresh, missing him by a hair. My turn, I throw a spear at Thresh, I don't know how, but he hits the ground, and my spear misses him. Clove circles around him, while I charge him. He turns and runs, but Thresh runs right into Clove. Clove, while Thresh is surprised, pins him to the ground, with a knife to her chest.

Thresh reaches up, and kisses Clove. I feel a sudden pang of jealousy, but quickly shoot it down. Thresh then, while Clove is in shock, throws Clove to the ground. Ouch, that looks like it hurt. Thresh says something to Clove I don't hear, but I'm chasing Thresh already. I catch up to him and tackle him from behind. He elbows me in the gut, it hurts, but I'm okay. Then, he hits me in the arm. He manages to hit a pressure point, and my arm goes numb.

He hits me again, in the inner leg, and my leg goes numb as well. Thresh runs away, and I can't chase after him.

I see Clove, getting up, and I limp over to her, my arm and leg still numb. "So, I assume we're winning together now?" I say.

"Yeah, I don't see any reason why not." She replies.

"The game makers are going to force us together, so we might as well rest for a little bit."

"Yeah." She answers.

It's probably a good idea to know each other's talents now.. "So… now that we're winning together, do you have any other talents?" I ask.

She lightly kicks me in the stomach, "Yeah, I've got a lot of different kicks, what about you?"

"I'm a good hand to hand fighter, very good with a sword and spear, and pretty good at fighting with a knife." I respond.

"I'm really good with a knife, that's my best talent by far; no one can beat me if we both have knives." I believe her; she is very good with knives, but I'm still by far the better fighter.

Suddenly Claudius Templesmith announces the coming of a feast tomorrow night. Also, as an added bonus we get the thing we most need in a pack with our district number on it. I'm all ready to go, but Clove decides we need a plan.

"Listen Cato, if you give me Katniss, then I promise to put not only a good show on, but also, I'll give you Thresh and Lover Boy." Says Clove.

"Fine, but you better kill her incredibly painfully, and remember, I'm in charge." I respond.

"Deal."

Then, I hear the little nagging voice come back into my head, "Clove's going to die, Clove's going to die, Clove's going to die."

"Shut up!" I scream.

Clove looks at me funny, "I wasn't talking."

"Never mind." I say.

"I'm going hunting," I say.

"Okay." Clove answers.

I run into the woods, quickly spot a deer, and hit the deer with a spear from about 100 yards away. I carry the deer back to camp, cook it, and eat it with Clove. Clove volunteers to take first watch, and I'm tired so I lie down and finally go to sleep, I dream of killing Katniss and Thresh, and finally see Foxface with her knife coming down at my face.

**Same deal guys, five reviews= one update. So please review!**


End file.
